Love is Eternal
by Slone'sTravelDreamer
Summary: Someone is dieing, someone remembers the good and the bad. In the end they learn Love is Eternal.


I sit here remembering about the good times and bad while listing to a man sing his heart out about his former lover.

This one lyric is still in my head as the man with the same midnight black hair of my former lover leaves the stage minutes later,

_I know I let you down  
Again and again  
I know I never really treated you right   
I've paid the price  
I'm still paying for it every day_

I still am paying for the sins of my past; I've known that from the day I left them. The sin of siding with what I knew in my heart was wrong, going along with what my father told me to do. Here I am forty years after I made the worst mistake of my life, sitting in a jazz café in a different country from the one I was born and raised in.

Someone asked me one day if I had hope for ever finding them and I told them no. Why, to this day I don't know why I said that. Actually yes I do know why I said that because I know they are gone dead when they were too young.

The truth is I did have hope of finding him again. Yes, my lover the person who stole my heart was a man. You seemed shocked about that.

Where was I? Oh yes, he was an amazing person with bright green eyes, his hair was as soft as down, and his body was all rock hard muscle. He had the looks of the god of night but had the sunny disposition and hope that tomorrow would be better. But you knew this about him already.

I wish I would have had that hope, I wish I would have turned my back on my family, I wish now that I didn't have to wish for any of this.

You are wondering why I have asked you here to California, is to tell you, I'm dieing that's why I, Draco Malfoy have asked you here.

They say I'm dieing from a thing called lung and liver cancer. They say, my doctors' that is, it's from the years I smoked and drank to forget about Harry. They say I only have six months to live. I know that it's shorter. All I've come to ask of you is when I die burry me next to him. I also wanted to tell you that you and the Weasley family are the only ones in my will. Did Harry ever tell you that he willed everything to me?

No I guess not, if you had no clue about him and I. Well, He did, I'm still shocked that after I betrayed him that he would have left everything to me. I recently got a letter from him, saying why he gave me everything.

No I will not repeat what he wrote me, but I want to thank you, Hermione for listening to me and I wanted to apologies for the years of embarrassment and ridicule that I did to you and Ron. I know it has been a long time and thanks again for listing to me.

Draco pushed his chair back quietly and placed a few bills on the table. He left without another look behind him.

Hermione Granger-Weasley sat in shock of what she just heard and everything from all those years ago started to make sense. She returned home with a sad smile on her face and a tear running down her cheek.

Four days later she received a plain brown owl and a letter that simply said

_We regret to inform you, Mrs. Weasley. Draco Malfoy-Potter died this morning from complications to cancer. Our condolences to you and your family, The staff at Saint Joseph's Hospital. _

Years after my godmother let me take a look at her pensive this memory still sticks out in my mind.

She told me many stories of you Draco, of how you hated her then trusted her enough to make your final request to her.

She told me many stories of you as well Harry; I wish you two could see our world today. It is wonderful people talk to each other before passing judgment.

I know it's been a long time since I've talked to you both. I'm here today to burry my Aunt Ginny Weasley. She was the last of my family that bound me to you two. She also told me on her death bed that both of you were my fathers. I asked my father in law Dr. Neville Longbottom how that was possible and he told me why. Your love for each other was true, you two were soul mates.

I wish I could have met both of you but someday I will. You two have three grandsons and a granddaughter: James Harry, Draco Arthur, Sirius Remus, and my little girl Lily Rose. They all are in their last year of Hogwarts James is in Gryffindor, Draco is in Slytherin, Sirius is in Ravenclaw and little Lily is our other Gryffindor. All are on their house Quidditch teams.

I hope that you two found each other and I want you to know you have family that loves you.

Samantha Lily Malfoy-Potter-Logbottom placed on Harry's grave stone a sliver rose and on Draco's a golden rose. She traced her fingers over the wording on the head stones.

_Love is eternal when it is true_


End file.
